happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness Preservation Program
The Happiness Preservation Program is the flagship of the Happy Nation Office for Disaster and Emergency Response Preparation (DERP) and in cooperation with Waltcorp Industries. It is a program aimed at going beyond Continuity of Government, and providing a safe haven for as much of Happy Nation's population in a cataclysmic event as possible. The program consists of two basic areas: temporary emergency shelters and long term emergency shelters. Construction for the program is ongoing, with plans to build 20 long term facilities ("Vaults") and conversion of some public infrastructure (notably the Happy City Metro) into short term shelters. Long Term Facilities All Vaults are based on the shelters of the Fallout games, thus their odd numbering and their being constructed to mirror the layout of the facilities in those games. The principal difference is the changing of United States references to Happy Nation, and Vault-Tec's role is taken by Waltcorp. In addition, the experimental nature of the Vaults are omitted. All Vaults feature some common features, such as a large cog shaped blast door, style of construction and furnishings, and all are located in the wilderness, or at least deep under urban areas. Vault 3 Located on the outer city limits of Denderoop, Provincial Capital of Leetland. This Vault does not have any special equipment, and is intended only to protect it's occupants after a cataclysmic event. This facility has space for up to 46 residents, with an emergency capacity of 92. It's evacuation area encompasses the city of Denderoop as well as eastern Happy City. Vault 11 Located near the villiage of Shoreford in Leetland. Vault 11 is located on the outer limits of the Happy Nation Armed Forces Leetland Test Range, and is thus considered a high-risk facility. Special equipment includes a special hardened landline communication facility connected to the Test Range's own hardened network. This facility has space for up to 64 residents, with an emergency capacity of 128. This facility serves an evacuation area spanning the village of Shoreford and northeastern Denderoop. Vault 12 The first of the so called "pocket vaults", Vault 12 is smaller then other shelters, and is located under Happy City, specifically accessed from a manhole in the business district. It is intended to serve the residents of the nearby incorporated community of Nigelton. As a pocket vault, it has a different blast door from the standard vaults, and is more reliant on being so far underground to survive blasts than on the strength of the main door. All pocket vaults have a capacity of 40, but can be brought up to a maximum of 80. This facility's evacuation area consists of the business district of Happy City. Vault 13 Vault 15 Vault 19 Located underneath the Pyramid Lake Campground on the edge of Happy City. Vault 19 is built underneath the border between Happy Nation and the Free City of Water's Edge. It is unique in that it is divided into two separate living areas with two Overseers and a shared common area. Vault 19 is intended as a gesture of friendship between the two states, as the Free City does not have any facilities to survive major cataclysms. They both follow their respective laws when in their sectors, and work together for this in the common areas. The only extra power is in the hands of the Happy Nation Overseer, who is the only one with the authority to open the Vault door. This facility has a capacity of 50 residents with the emergency maximum being 100. This is the smallest standard Vault. The evacuation area for this facility is the Free City as well as the Stadium Island area of Happy City. Vault 22 Vault 22 is located under Mt. Dreln, just outside of the city of Dreln, the capitol of Bernike Province. It is specifically built to serve as a breadbasket of the immediate post-event period, with significantly larger hydroponic farms than other facilities. Construction is currently ongoing, and it's evacuation area will eventually be northern Dreln.. Vault 34 Vault 75 Vault 81 Vault 87 Vault 92 Vault 95 Vault 95 is located near the mining town of Ridgefield in Leetland Province. Construction is currently ongoing, and it will serve both Ridgefield and Bingwiika. Vault 101 Vault 106 Vault 108 Vault 111 Located under Haven Hills in Leetland, Vault 111 is a small facility that is intended to serve as a testbed for cryogenic suspension. Several groups submitted volunteer applications for the facility, with the eventual winner a small fraternal organization active in the community. Vault 112 Vault 114 Vault 118 Vault 118 is located under the Sad River Casino in the town of Diaperville. A small facility, Vault 118 serves as both a shelter and an extension of the casino's convention areas. It was partially funded by the casino in accordance with this. Construction is currently ongoing. Short Term Facilities ''See Happy City Metro '' Contractors DERP contracts all work on their HPP facilities to Waltcorp Construction and Rockpaw's Redstone. The projects are funded through part of Happy Nation's Defense Budget. Category:Happy Nation Civil Defense Category:HNDERP Category:Civil Defense